1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image superimposing apparatus for superimposing an image to be superimposed (e.g., image or video information, such as a character string or figure for explanation) upon a background image.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, patent reference 1 discloses, as a related art image superimposing apparatus, a telop apparatus including a photographic object shooting camera for shooting a photographic object, an object position detecting means for detecting the position of the photographic object, a telop display means for displaying a telop in a shot image according to movements of the photographic object detected by the object position detecting means, and a combining means for combining output information from the telop display means and the image of the above-mentioned photographic object.
[Patent reference 1] JP,2003-78818,A (see paragraph 0006)
A problem with the related art image superimposing apparatus constructed as mentioned above is that although an image currently displayed and superimposed on a background image can be made to run only in parallel with a vertical or horizontal direction on the screen, the superimposed image cannot be made to run in a direction of the depth of the background image.